fated or not?
by ashy97
Summary: This is a complete different story from Army wives i just happened to find their names compatible so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

The air turned to glitter, the room felt so spacious and empty at the same time. Nothing was visible to Roxy, nothing except him. Trevor was on the school basketball team, good-looking, 1.78 in height, medium built, popular, all that Roxy look in for a guy. Roxy had her heart caught up by him since the day she entered Metropolis University as a freshman.

''Hey, Roxy! Harro, anyone in there? '' Roxy awoke from her daydream and blushed instantly.

'' Oh… erm hi Trevor." She managed to squeeze out an awkward smile.

They walked to class together, those moments felt like gold to Roxy her heart pounded like a madman on the loose. She wanted to look at him in the eyes and just start spazzing about how cute he looks but she knew that wasn't gonna happen. She's been single her entire life, not that no one likes her. She just didn't know how to step out of her comfort zone, in short, she's afraid of relationships.

'' Hi trevor, winks* any plans on your partner on the graduation party? '' A wave of nausea hit Roxy as she knew that the ' Melissa flirt' was about to happen. Melissa is the most popular girl in school, gorgeous looking, nice body, good grades, head of dance club, everything a guy wants in a girl. Roxy solemnly walked to her seat as she knew she wouldn't be able to pull through the flirtiest girl's conversation with the boy of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'' Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.'' Roxy looked over from her book and she gasped in surprise. Trevor sent her a text asking if she was free now because he is at her door. Roxy fumbled around for clothes, she couldn't help but blush all the way through. Crazy thought ran through her mind, why was he here? Did he want to tell her something? Was he alone?

Her house suddenly felt super big as every step she took before she could reach Trevor seemed so long. She finally reached the door, took a deep breath and there he was the most charming and perfect person to her eyes.

'' Hey, whatcha doing here? '' Roxy regretted the minute she heard herself 'whatcha' god what kind of childish slang is that.

Trevor walked towards her, with every step Roxy's heart pumped faster and faster. He stopped centimetres away from her face, they were so close Roxy could hear him breathe.

'' I missed you. '' Roxy froze, but her heart didn't. She stuttered for words. All she wanted to do was to tell him how much she was crazy over him. But no words came out.

He went even closer to her, a huge wave of warmth hit her as Trevor for the first time in her life hugged her. Those hands that she longed to hold every second of her life were on her body now. It was so hard to believe, like all of this was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rain drops fell like heavy jellybeans on their body. Roxy recovered from her shock. She invited Trevor in to her house to clean up and get dry. Roxy's roommate was still out clubbing, awkward silence rang through their ears. They were the only ones in the entire apartment.

Roxy went to get a towel and a set of fresh clothes for Trevor. He took the towel slowly and used it to help Roxy dry her long and wavy, auburn hair. Their eyes met, Trevor's lips looked so kissable. As if he could read her mind, he went up slowly and kissed Roxy's lips.

His tongue twisted and turned in her mouth like a kid falling down on a water slide. Wet yet fun and exciting. He then moved down slowly and seductively, her lower lips, her chin, her neck. He stopped for a moment, then he continued, increasing the heat, he licked her neck. The next thing she know, for the first time in her life, someone was giving her hickeys and it happened to be the guy of her dreams.

Without another moment of hesitation, she kissed him back like a pro. They moved along the hallway while making out, bumping into walls and cupboards on the way, but nothing was going to distract them from this special moment.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The morning breeze was so comforting, Roxy and Trevor just wanted to lie in bed for another few more hours. But school ruined the peace, just like how it always ruins everything else. Roxy opened her eyes reluctantly, the only appealing sight was Trevor. He smiled at her, her heart burst in to flames, her emotions went out of hand like an unexpected fireworks display.

To her, his presence was enough to keep her heart pounding for a million years, his smile is so addictive that it's capable of bursting every cell membrane in her body. That's how madly in love she was with Trevor.

At that moment she forgot that she was supposed to spazz in her mind and not out loud. 'oh my gosh what should I do, you're too cute, how can someone be so cute?!' Trevor looks at her, eyes wide open. Roxy buried her face in her hands, blushing whilst hiding. He wrapped his hands around her, cuddling her like a giant bolster.

How she wished time could freeze, that she could be in his embrace for eternity, but reality only has one side, and ugly side. She got up and headed to the bathroom to shower, after both of them took turns showering. They went into the living room and realised that Roxy's roommate was lying on the ground in an unglamorous position. They figured she must be hung over from last night. Roxy couldn't help but to let out a cheeky smile after remising last night's vision.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

2 weeks have passed after that night, Trevor and Roxy are dating now, but silently. As Trevor is one of the most popular people in school, he thinks it isn't such a great idea to announce to the whole world about them. Also, Roxy felt that people would make fun of him if they knew that they were together because she wasn't anyone of relevance in school.

Due to this, Melissa still didn't stop trying to flirt Trevor, sometime Roxy just wanted to go up to her and grope him everywhere to show Melissa who he belonged to. But she knew deep down she was not a fight compared to Melissa so all she let out was a sigh. Sometimes, she felt like an embarrassment to Trevor. She knew that she was a boring dork, never in a moment of her life did she think that she would end up with the hottest and most popular guy in school.

She felt darn insecure this very moment, she felt like she didn't deserve to stand beside Trevor, or to even breathe the same air as him. She wanted to blame Melissa for this insecurities, but she knew it was just absurd. Who is to be blame for their looks? It's not like it's a choice. Most of the times she just wished that everyone would think like her. That everyone would look at others with no judgements or whatsoever. To not care about how they look, how they dress, how much they scored for their GPA, if they had 1000 followers on Instagram. She just wished that one teeny thing, for the world to look at everyone else fairly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"1, 2, 3, Cheese!" Onlookers would have thought that this beeline is some free giveaway booth. But no, it was a group of girls crowding around Trevor. Urghh, why must he be that cute and hot, why must does girls be so attention seeking. Roxy wanted to feel selfish for once, she wanted Trevor all for her own, but she knew it would never happen. She knew that among all the girls that were crowding there, she wasn't better than anyone one of them.

If she wanted Trevor all for herself, she needed to improve herself to the very maximum, or maybe even beyond that. She drooped her head low and sighed, not only did she lack real actual qualities, she was also deprived of confidence. Never in her life had she ever felt good about herself, she had a younger sister that was thinner, prettier, scores better, good at sports, popular and just perfect. Even though her parents never did compare her sister to herself, she felt the stress and that deep sense of failure. They weren't twins but there were characteristics that were similar about the both of them. When they were younger, Roxy and Rachel (her younger sister) would wear the same outfit. Then came a point of time when Roxy realised that, whatever they wore, her sister just looked better in every way. She then started to stop wearing the same stuff as her sister, this hurt Rachel as she thought that Roxy stopped this pact because she was embarrassed of them wearing the same thing. But in actual fact, Roxy couldn't make herself tell Rachel the truth.

That wasn't Roxy's only secret, she smoked secretly at times to forget the fail points of herself, to enjoy that few moments where she felt normal and perfect just the way she is, where no one would judge her of her looks or at least where she won't judge herself. She drank at times, engulfing the liquid like it was holy water, even when she knew she gets high easily, even if she knew these things weren't good for herself, she felt that she needed those things to make her escape from the truth momentarily. Without those times to let go of herself, to feel nothing, she would have gone insane.

As her mind filled with all these stuff she didn't want to be reminded of, she sighed and left the place.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Trevor looked hastily in the crowd, Roxy was nowhere to be seen. He got a little anxious, where could she be? Was she annoyed that he gave his attention to that group of girls, a thousand frames of thoughts passed through his mind, all he wanted now was to find Roxy. He turn left and right, high and low, but Roxy could not be seen. He was about to give up when he spotted a small image protruding out near the school shed.

He walked towards her with bouncing steps, his heart fluttered with relief. '' Hey gorgeous can I have a picture with you?" Roxy turned around, her listless face brightened up in the matter of milliseconds. Without thinking it through like she would have usually done, Roxy just hugged him like a little girl was hugging her teddy bear. The warmth that spread over was so comfortable, she just wished that she just stick beside him forever and not let go.


End file.
